The Depression
by J. Jennings
Summary: Jason is depressed by Stacy's capture and can no longer take the pressures of being leader. He decides to take the easy way out. 3rd in a series. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Depression**   
By: J. Jennings

  
  
  


**Chapter 1**   


My name is Jason. I'm an Animorph. I wish I weren't lately. In fact, I wish that I weren't even alive. See, my twin sister Stacey was captured by the Yeerks and is now the host to Visser One. Yes, I said Yeerks. They're back with avengeance. I don't think anyone is taking this as badly as I am, sure my dad's depressed and my sister Nicole wants to kick the slimy Yeerk's ass for enslaving her sister. But to top it all off our mom is dead too, murdered by the hands of Visser One. I couldn't handle it anymore so I decided to take the quick way out: kill myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   


I woke up that morning and went to the bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot from crying my-self to sleep the past three nights. It hadn't been that long since Stacey was first taken, but to me it seemed like an eternity. I should have known there was something wrong with her that day, I just didn't realize it until she tried to kill all of us. All of us being the Animorphs and our families who are also Animorphs. I hated myself for not knowing the truth! I wanted so bad to rip that slug out of her skull that every time I fight against her I lose control and go into a killing frenzy hoping that when I came to my senses she would be lying among the carnage. But she always manages to survive and get away. Why did it have to happen to her? I splashed my face with cold water and took a bottle out of the medicine cabinet. My dad would kill me if he found out I was hiding Prozac, Zanex and Valium. I was slowly becoming an addict from my depression. 

I couldn't focus in school (whenever I actually went) and spent most of my time flying or walking in the woods. My grades were beginning to drop past the point of failing. Dad would send me to see a counsellor but I always refused to talk about my problem and when Dad asked me what was wrong I'd blow up in his face. Every other time I would sit in my room and stare off into space, visit my own world, one where everything was the way it used to be.   
  
"Jason?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Nicole stepped inside my room and sat down on the bed beside me. "What's the matter with you? You haven't been yourself lately," she said.   
  
"I have my reasons," I told her.   
  
"You're not the only one who lost a mother and sister. There are others in this family."   
  
"What family? We don't have a family anymore!"   
  
"Well sitting around wallowing in self-pity isn't helping to get Stacey back. You're the leader now, the team needs you."   
  
"Then I suggest you find someone else. I can't take the pressure. I've had it."   
  
She got up and slammed my door behind her. I lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Why was it up to me to lead everyone? Why don't they just do things on their own without me? I know I wasn't the only one that lost two special people in my life but I couldn't take it any longer. I was sick of life. Of living. My mom wasn't coming back and there was no way to save Stacey. We've tried and failed. I started thinking of ways to end my life. An overdose, bullet to the head. So many options. I swatted at the fly buzzing around my head as I swallowed another Zanex and went to bed. It was the weekend so it didn't matter how long I slept. I had the dream of Stacey's capture again. We were fighting a group of alien iguanas and she was taken inside the ship. By the time we found her she was unconscious and strapped to an autopsy table and had already been infested by Visser One.   
  
She kidnapped all of our parents and had beaten the ones that were Animorphs. But what she did to Dad was far worse than any of the other's beatings. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken and dislocated and his teeth were ripped out with a pair of pliers. It was a very disgusting sight to behold, except maybe to the visser, who seemed very pleased. They were freed, and thanks to morphing, healed of all the injuries inflicted upon them. Except for Tobias who had to heal over a period of three months because he lost his power when he trapped himself in human morph. Then I saw Mom's funeral. Stacey was there, though she wasn't under Visser One's control, there were Controllers guarding her. I flashed back to the viewing the day before. I sat in the church next to Dad and Nicole. They were both crying. Cheyenne sat on the other side of me holding my hand and leaning against my shoulder. Everyone else was there as well.   
  
After the eulogy I stood up and went over to the coffin. As I leaned over to kiss my mom on the forehead I noticed that it wasn't my mom lying in the copper box. It was me. I sat straight up in bed. Cold sweat was running down my forehead and the back of my neck. The glowing numbers on my clock read four o'clock in the morning. I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Was that a vision of the fate that awaited me? I would soon find out.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


We were on a mission later that week, I was leading as usual. The Yeerks were rebuilding the Yeerk Pool to infest more hosts. It was nearly finished by the time we found out, Visser One was maintaining a low profile for the time being. We followed the subway down into the vast cavern hidden beneath the city. My dad said that they had blown it up using over a dozen thousand-pound bombs which caused a giant sinkhole in the middle of town. A lot of innocent people died that day. Now and then we'd step over a skeleton or two that was left behind by the rescue crew. As we got closer we could hear screams. But when I actually saw the faces I felt my heart sink with dread. Visser One had anyone, from small children to elderly people, being turned into hosts. There were even Hork-Bajir.   
  
"My mother's there!" Darrax said.   
  
Darrax is a Hork-Bajir with the ability to morph, his mother Toby was the very first Hork-Bajir to be made a Controller. When our parents were our age they had freed all of the Hork-Bajir from the Yeerks and sent them to live in a hidden valley. Now the process was starting all over again. And his army consisted of Hork-Bajir, Iguadons, Tyrants, and Human-Controllers. There were even a few Andalites. Needless to say we were now severely outnumbered. I scanned the area and found her standing on a platform next to David overlooking the pool. Visser One.   
  
"You guys get those people free. I'll get Stacey," I said.   
  
"Jason you're crazy!" Cheyenne told me. "You can't take them both on, especially Visser One. She'll kill you without even giving it a second thought."   
  
"You have a better idea?!"   
  
I began morphing to lion and Cheyenne morphed to wolf. I was planning to take Stacey prisoner and find a way to get Visser One out of her head. It was stupid for me to believe that I could actually free her. When my dad was fighting this war they only had to wait three days for the Yeerk to die of Kandrona starvation. Now, thanks to some chemical devised by Visser One, the Yeerks are practically immortal. Cheyenne and I crept out to the edge of the sludgy pond near the infestation dock. Stacey now had her back to us. I gathered strength in my hind legs and leaped. 

"ROOOAAR!" I bellowed as I knocked her to the ground. 

"Animorphs!" Visser One shouted. "Get them!" 

Hork-Bajir, Iguadons, and humans attacked in swarms from every direction. Darrax and Ketara had made their way to the cages holding the free hosts and cut the locks off. Free humans and Hork-Bajir ran for the entrance. A band of Iguadon soldiers blocked their path and started to drag them back to the pier. Visser One rolled onto his back and glared at me with my sister's stolen eyes. Those eyes were once sweet and innocent, now they were nothing more than pure evil and hatred. 

"Aww, is my baby bwother twying to save me?" she asked in a childish voice. 

I'm not your brother,> I snarled. I want Stacey! I want my life back!> 

"It sounds like you've got issues. Is your Prozac not helping?" 

How do you know about that?!> 

"Flies aren't totally blind," she said. 

I remembered a fly in my bedroom earlier. Could it have been Visser One in morph? I bit down on her shoulder and pulled her along on the cavern floor. I didn't see her swing until it was too late. A bladed forearm lashed out and cut me from the top of the head down to my snout. I was blinded in my right eye but continued on my way until she morphed the body she created using Darrax and Ketara's DNA. The upper body was Hork-Bajir while the lower body was a mix of both. She had four legs ending with the clawed Hork-Bajir feet and blades on all four of her bent back knees. Her tail had the four stegosaurus-like Hork-Bajir blades and the Andalite blade on the tip. Andalite stalk eyes scanned the Yeerk pool around us. Her Tyrant morph. She slashed me again with the blades on her arms. I was bleeding severely and needed to demorph. 

It's the end for you human,> Visser One laughed. 

As she reared up to stomp me with her Tyrannosaur feet a tiger tackled her from behind. 

Leave my brother alone you sideshow freak!> Nicole said. 

This is some family reunion you two have set up. Sorry, but it's about to become a funeral.> 

Visser One lashed out again and again. Most of the blows hit their targets while the rest barely missed. We had to take her down before we became too weak to stand. Nicole jumped and clamped her jaws down on one arm and I grabbed the other. We forgot all about that tail of hers. It arched up over her head and sliced one of Nicole's ears off. She screamed in pain but kept her grip. Michael was in jaguar morph and bit down onto her tail. The three of us carried Stacey towards the entrance. 

You honestly think you can save her?> Visser One asked. 

We'll try,> Michael said. 

Then I guess you're not worried about your Hork-Bajir friend back there?> 

I looked and saw Darrax standing next to his mother, her wrist blades pressed against his throat. Toby was a Controller and didn't care about who she killed as long as the visser was satisfied. We had no choice but to release our prisoner. Visser One stood and looked over at Toby, then gave a nod of her head. Toby raised her arm and brought it down on Darrax's chest. Her blades pierced his heart and he collapsed. Then I remembered that Hork-Bajir have two hearts, meaning that Darrax would survive unless the Yeerk inside Toby's brain knew that also. Cheyenne attacked Toby from behind as I ran to Darrax's aide. He was still breathing, which was a good sign. 

Darrax? Are you okay?> I asked. 

"I'm fine. We must go," he told me. 

But Stacey-> 

"We'll have to try again later! If we don't leave now there won't be a next time!" 

I wanted to argue but knew there was no point in doing so. Darrax got to his feet and together we ran with the others towards the surface. I was very mad that I had failed to rescue my sister and that had drove me deeper into the void of depression. I sat in my room that night looking at a picture of what used to be my family. Dad had his arm around Mom, I stood between Nicole and Stacey with my arms around their shoulders. Tears rolled down my cheeks as those memories came flooding back all at once. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I hardly recognized the face staring back at me. It looked old and tired, full of sadness and no more will. I made up my mind right then, I couldn't stand the pain any longer. I took out the bottle of pills and choked down a hand full of asprin, Valium and Zanex. Then placed a razor blade against the soft flesh of my wrist and cut. Blood poured from the severed veins as I repeated the action on the other arm. 

I sat in the tub, getting weaker as I watched my life flow down the drain. I faded in and out of consciousness as the pills counteracted with each other. I gave in to the darkness that was beckoning for me to embrace it and passed out.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nicole> 

  


I was in my room working on a book report. I may be an Animorph but I still have to keep my grades up. Try saving the world and maintaining a "B" average at the same time, almost impossible. My mouth was beginning to get dry so I went to the bathroom to get some water. The door was open a crack so I thought Jason was in there. 

"Jason?" I called. No answer. I pushed the door open and screamed. "DAAAAAAD!" 

He was lying in the tub covered in blood that flowed from both his wrists. My dad came barrelling up the stairs to see what the problem was and nearly had a heart attack when he took in the scene before us. 

"Oh my God," he knelt beside Jason and checked for a pulse. "He's alive. Call 9-1-1!" 

"What if the paramedics are Controllers?" 

"I'll take the risk, now hurry!" 

As I turned to leave I noticed an open bottle of pills sitting on the sink counter. I took the stairs two at a time and snatched up the phone. I dialed the number to the hospital and the operator answered. 

"I need an ambulance," I said. "My brother slit his wrists and I think he may have overdosed." 

I gave the address and hurried back upstairs. Dad was applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I ran over to the cabinet and got the gauze bandages and wrapped them around his wrists. My vision was blurred from the tears that welled up in my eyes. 

Hold yourself together Nicole, Jason needs you right now, I told myself. 

"Nicole," Cheyenne called from downstairs, "you here?" 

"Don't let her come in here," my dad said. 

Cheyenne didn't need to see him like this, she would go ballistic. Jason and Cheyenne had a close relationship going between them and I knew it would tear her apart. I bolted out into the hall in time to meet Cheyenne at the top of the stairs. 

"Hey," I said. "What's up?" 

"Not much. Did you know you're door was left open?" 

"Yeah I completely forgot about it." I raised my hand to brush a curl from my face. 

"Is that blood?" 

I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood from treating Jason. I had to think of something to say quick. "It's paint. I'm working on a new Bob Ross picture." 

"Nic, I've seen enough blood in the last few months to know that that is not paint. What's going on?" 

Before I could speak I heard sirens outside in the driveway. Two EMT's rushed through the door and up the stairs carrying bags of medical supplies. Cheyenne pushed past me towards the bathroom and stood frozen with horror in the doorway. 

"Jason! Please God no!" she shrieked. 

I pulled her back and held her close as she began to sob. The EMT's lifted him out of the bathtub and carried him downstairs where the gurney was. They strapped him down and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Dad came up to Cheyenne and I. 

"I'll ride to the hospital with him, you two keep watch from above." 

We nodded and he got in the ambulance with Jason. As they pulled away I morphed to prairie falcon and Cheyenne morphed to martial eagle. We flew high above them as they headed to the hospital looking for anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be okay as they pulled into the emergency room's garage. Cheyenne and I demorphed behind a dumpster in an alley and went inside. Dad was busy filling out paperwork as Jason was hooked up to an IV and oxygen mask. 

"Nicole, you and Cheyenne stay with Jason while I finish up here," he told us. 

Jason had to have stitches and his stomach pumped. An hour later the doctor came into the waiting room and sat down in front of us. 

"Mr. Berenson," the doctor began. "Your son lost a substantial amount of blood. We also found large traces of Zanex, Valium and asprin in his system. He's doing fine, but we need to keep him under close observation for a few days. A week at the most." 

"Can we see him?" I asked. 

"He's unconscious at the moment. I'd wait until there was some improvement before receiving any visitors. We will keep you informed of any changes that occur." 

I stared through the window into Jason's room in ICU. His steady breathing kept in rhythm with the beeping of the heart monitor. Rage boiled deep within me as I stood there watching my brother fight for his life. I decided at that I would send Visser One a little message.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**   


I morphed and flew to Ms. Chapman's house. I snuck in through the window and into the kitchen where I grabbed a knife from the counter. Melissa was in her bedroom reviewing some files for the visser. She got up and went to the bathroom as I hid in a closet. A few moments later she came out. I lunged forward and knocked her back against the wall, pressing the knife to her throat. 

"Animorph," her Yeerk hissed. 

"That's right Yeerk," I sneered. "I have a message for Stacey." 

I handed her the letter I had written earlier. She snatched it from my hand and glared at me hatefully. I raised the knife and drove it so deep into the wall that only the handle was protrud-ing barely an inch from the side of her head. It was Visser One's fault my family was falling apart. Now my brother was on the verge of dying, and it was all because he had to light a fire under Earth's ass. I flew back to the hospital and paced the hall outside Jason's room. I should have seen it! He was distancing himself from everyone, even Cheyenne couldn't get two words out of him most of the time. I felt like it was my fault that he was in this condition. Finally I dropped to the floor and cried. Dad knelt down and pulled me into a hug to try and comfort me. 

"It'll be alright," he said. "He's a fighter." 

"Not anymore. He's given up completely. He knows saving Stacey is a lost cause. He just doesn't want to fight anymore." 

"Well, I know you won't let him give up so easily. By the way, where the hell did he get Valium and Zanex from?" 

"I can only think of one person. Roach."   



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jake> 

  


I was in peregrine falcon morph flying at top speed to Roach's house. Roach was Jason's best friend from school and right now I wasn't too happy with him. I demorphed and knocked on the front door. 

"Hey Mr. Berenson, what's up?" 

I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled close. "What the hell possessed you to give my son Valium and Zanex?!" 

"He said he was having trouble sleeping after... you know?" 

"Well, thanks to you he's now in the hospital from an overdose!" I shouted. 

"He OD'ed?!" 

"And slit his wrists." 

He ran his fingers through his shoulder length blue hair. The kid looked like a rock star, leather jacket and spiked dog collar included. "Gee Mr. Berenson, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know he'd do something like this." 

"I'm not mad at you Roach, I'm just worried about Jason. I don't know if he'll even pull out of this." 

"I've know him since daycare, he's stubborn." 

"He gets it from his mother." 

Memories of Shannon flooded my mind. Visser One murdered her in order to hurt me perso-nally. I remember the day I received the news. Her body had been discovered in the woods by some campers and the authorities were notified. Visser One and David were in eagle morph watching my reaction as they told me the woman I had been married to for over fifteen years was dead. I snapped out of my daze. Now was not the time for grief, my son needed me more than ever. I morphed and went back to the hospital and waited for any changes in his condition. Roach would be by later to visit. Rachel and Tobias sat in the waiting room with everyone else. I guess Nicole and Cheyenne had called them. 

"Any word yet?" I asked. 

"Not yet," Rachel said. 

Cassie came up and hugged me. "Jake I'm so sorry." 

"Hey man, don't worry," Marco said. "He's an Animorph, he's tough." 

"I hope so." 

"Master Jake, if I may inquire? What would cause Prince Jason to try and take his life?" Ketara asked me. 

"It's called depression. It's a mental illness that, if not treated immediately, will make a person committ suicide. I guess all the stress from recent events has taken its toll on him." 

"I guess I was pressuring him too much to take charge," Nicole said. 

"Don't blame yourself," Rachel told her. "It's not easy being the one to make decisions on the fate of the world." 

Nicole stared at Jason, hoping that he would wake soon. But even I knew he wouldn't be any time soon. I just hoped that he was strong enough.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stacey> 

  


I was sitting in my cell on Visser One's ship when David came in. "Your sister sent a letter." 

"Nicole?" I took the note from him and started to read. 

_Stacey,_   
_Jason is in the hospital. He apparently couldn't handle the thought of losing you to the Yeerks and taking on the pressures of being leader so he tried to kill himself. He overdosed on painkillers and slit his wrists. I'm sorry I had to break it to you like this. In a way I feel responsible, I didn't see the problem until it was too late. I wish you were here, he needs your help to guide him through this. Without you, he has no will to fight. Dad will totally lose it if anything happens to him. He's still trying to cope with the lose of you and Mom. Things just aren't the same, everything is falling apart and I don't no what to do. If only you were with us...___

_Nicole_

I put the letter down and rested my head in my hands. When I looked back up David had what looked like concern on his face. "What is it?" he asked. 

"My brother's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide. And it's all because of me." 

"That's too bad... I mean, too bad he's still alive, if I were him I would've put a bullet in my head a long time ago." 

"Quit the charade David, you've been acting differently the past month so I know you're just being full of shit right now," I told him. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said as he turned and walked out. 

I could have been wrong but somehow I knew he was different. I just wasn't entirely sure of how.   



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

David> 

  


As I was walking to my chambers a familiar voice echoed in my mind. **This is the moment you've waited for David**, the Ellimist said. 

"I know, but how I'm going to pull it off without them knowing right away is the big question." 

An image of an Iguadon flashed in my head. Now I had a plan. I began to morph to an Iguadon warrior. Visser One had one for his host while he wasn't controlling Stacey, so I would play the part of him going to infest her. Genius. The Ellimist sure has an odd way of not interferring. I trudged down the hall to her cell. The guards posted outside looked at me with little interest. 

"Unless you want to die from Dracon desentigration you better show more respect!" I said. 

"Forgive us Visser, we did not realize..." 

"Silence you rambling fool! Open the door and lock it once I'm inside." 

The guards bowed their heads and let me in. Stacey sat curled up in a corner, hatred flashing in her eyes. 

Stacey, it's me David,> I said. 

"David?!" 

Shh! I'm going to get you out, just play along.> 

I stepped towards her and broke the collar off around her neck. "Get away from me you slug! No! Let me go! Get off of me! Help!" 

Damn, she was good. This girl was a natural-born actress. We waited about a minute then I told her what to do next. Just act like Visser One and we can walk right out of here.> 

She smiled. Boy, did she have a great smile. I mentally slapped myself, this was no time to be getting all hormonal we had to get out of here before suspicions arose. Stacey tapped on the door and the guards let us out. They stiffened up worse than a dead man when she glared at them. We made it out the front hatch of the ship and into the forest. 

That was easy,> I said. 

"Hold it Godzilla, we're not out of the woods yet." 

That was pretty funny,> I laughed at her pun. 

When the ship was no longer in sight I resumed my human form. Stacey stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why'd you help me, I thought you were on their side?" 

"I was... until I overheard Visser One planning my infestation." 

Stacey nodded smugly. "So I was right?" 

"About everything, yes. And I apologize for everything," I told her. 

She smiled again and began to morph to golden eagle. I followed and we both took to the sky, heading towards the hospital. 

Well done David, said the Ellimist, but this is only the beginning. 

I understood what he meant. I was just beginning my fight in this war and this time it was on the right side.   



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jake> 

  


I stood watching my son fight for his life. I should have talked to him more often, but when I tried to he would get so angry. I understood what he was going through, I've been there and back. Being the leader was very tough, especially when you have to decide to sacrifice a loved one in order to save millions, I had to make that decision once and now Jason was also. I headed back to the waiting room, and on the way I saw the one person I never expected to see... Visser One. 

"Guys! We have company!" I shouted. I began morphing to Siberian tiger and was joined in the hall by the others. 

Ketara had demorphed and was holding her tail blade to the visser's throat. "Whoa! It's me! Chill out!" 

You have deceived us once Yeerk, we will not be fooled again.> 

"I swear, it's me this time!" 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Marco asked. 

"I can tell," Darrax said and walked up to her. He looked deep into her eyes and turned to us. "It's her. Her eyes are warm and soft. When she was under Visser One's influence they were hard and cold." 

Ketara relaxed her tail. I was about to demorph when I noticed David. I snarled and knocked him to the floor. I was going to kill him right there. 

"No!" Stacey tackled me into the wall. "Leave him alone Dad." 

Give me one good reason.> 

"Because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." 

**It's true Jake.**

Ellimist?> 

Everything froze and a blue figure appeared before us. 

"Oh great, it's Mr. I-don't-interfere," Rachel groaned. "What do you want?"****

**I've come to clarify that David has changed his ways for the better. He wishes to join the fight once more.**

"We tried that once," Tobias said, "and he turned on us." 

"I realize now that my actions were wrong and I truly am sorry for what I have done to all of you. I don't expect you to trust me, and to be quite frank, I don't care." 

I demorphed. "No we don't trust you. But it is no longer my decision to make. You will of course have to prove yourself to us." 

"I will." 

After the Ellimist vanished Stacey came up and hugged me tightly. "How's Jason?" 

I led her down the hall to his room. She gasped in shock when she saw him lying there hooked up to all the different machines. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief. 

"How could he do this to himself?" 

I put my arm around her shoulders. "I don't know sweetie, I guess it was too much for him to deal with." 

"Are they letting him have visitors yet?" 

"Not until he shows signs of improvement. So far there hasn't been any." 

"When did this happen?" 

"This morning. Nicole found him in the bathroom." 

"I need to go outside for a minute, I don't feel so good." 

"Need me to come with you?" I asked. 

"No I'll be fine. I want to see him first if he wakes up," she said. 

"Okay, I'll tell them."   



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Darrax> 

  


I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital in my human morph awaiting any news on Jason's condition. Everyone glared at David. I've heard the stories of him and the Animorphs, how he betrayed and tried to murder them. Now he was trying to make amends by freeing Stacey from the evil clutches of Visser One. By the way, my name's Darrax Hamee. I'm a Hork-Bajir seer and an Animorph. My mother Toby is a seer as well, but she fell victim to the Yeerks and is now a Controller. 

"Would everyone stop staring at me like their trying to burn holes through my head?" David said. 

"If only it were possible," Rachel snorted. 

"You haven't changed." 

"And I don't believe you have either." 

"Can we please not argue?" Tobias pleaded. "We should be worrying about Jason right now." 

They calmed down but I could still feel the tension between them. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Stacey run out the door. I found her standing outside crying and put my hand on her shoulder. She spun around and sighed with relief when she noticed it was me. 

"Hey," she said and wiped away her tears. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"I'm just worried about him." 

I ran my fingers through her hair. "We all are." 

She gazed deeply into my eyes as she drew closer. "I've really missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Hork-Bajir don't kiss the way humans do, we don't have lips. Instead we touch the blades on our foreheads together. I found this experience with her very pleasing. Yes, I did love her with all of my Hork-Bajir and human hearts and I would sacrifice myself to protect her. I heard someone cough behind me. 

"Cassie!" Stacey pulled away in surprise. 

"I came to tell you that Jason is stabilizing and the they'll let him have one visitor an hour." 

"Thanks." 

I quickly kissed her on the head. "Let's go inside." 

She put her arm around my waist as we went back in. The others agreed to let her be the first to see him. 

"He's in a slight coma," Jake said, "but at least he's alive." 

Stacey went in and sat by his side, taking his hand in hers. I watched as she stroked his hair and softly whispered to him. I heard that the bond between twins is a lot stronger than that of regular siblings. 

"I think we should give them some time alone," I suggested. 

Everyone agreed and went back to the waiting room.   



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jason> 

  


I stood surrounded by blinding white light. I heard voices softly whispering around me. I moved forward and saw a figure in a long white gown standing a few feet away. I couldn't make out who it was until they turned. 

"M-Mom?" 

She shook her head sadly. "Oh Jason, why?" 

"I'm sorry Mom, but I just couldn't take it... I cracked." 

"My time was over, I had to leave," she said. 

"No! Visser One murdered you, he took you from us. It's wasn't fair!" 

"That's why you have to fight, to keep this from happening again. They need you. Stacey needs you now more than ever. If you won't fight for them then fight for me." 

I didn't want to fight but I had to avenge her and Stacey. I decided to continue in my battle for freedom until I either brought her killer to justice or destroyed him. The light around me began to fade. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

"It's not your time. Give your father and everyone my love." 

"Don't leave me again Mom!" 

"I never did. I'm always with you and always will be, remember that." 

She faded and my lifeforce slowly returned. Everything was a blur as I opened my eyes and looked around. There was someone sitting next to me but I couldn't tell who it was. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes and saw... Visser One! 

"AAAAHH!" I screamed. 

She put her hand over my mouth. "Calm down it's me," she said and took her hand away. 

"Stacey? Is it really you?" 

"I've heard of playing hooky but aren't you overdoing it just a little?" 

"Man it's great to see you! How'd you escape?" 

"David." 

"What?" 

"I'll explain later, you just get some rest. I'll come by later," she said as she stood and left. 

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. My sister was back, but she was far from safe. The Yeerks would be looking for her and it was only a matter of time before they found her.   



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jake> 

  


I sat listening to David's story of why he helped Stacey escape. I didn't want to believe him but if the Ellimist was involved then it had to be true. 

"He was only using me. When I found out that he was going to have me infested I decided not to have a hand in the invasion anymore." 

"So now you want to help us?" I said. 

"I figured you guys could use all the help you can get." 

"What about the fact that we made you a nothlit," Cassie asked, "you aren't still holding a grudge against us for it?" 

"Don't get me wrong, I am still pissed about it, but you had your reasons," he told her. 

"Like I said, it's no longer my decision to let you join. It's now up to Stacey and the others." 

Stacey came in and sat down. She looked old and exhausted. After what she went through I'm surprised she wasn't in a straight jacket locked up in a padded cell. 

"How is he?" Nicole asked. 

"He's awake. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw me but he'll be okay." 

"He woke up already?" Rachel quiried. 

She nodded. At that moment I felt a huge weight being lifted off my chest, everything was going to be okay. Or at least I hoped. 

"So, what now?" Cheyenne asked. 

"I don't know about you, but I am going home and take a nice hot shower," Stacey stated. 

"Rachel and I will come with you," I told her. "Visser One is going to be searching for you. We can at least hold them off long enough for you to get away." 

"I'll come with you," Darrax volunteered. 

"Okay, let's go." 

Once outside we morphed to our various bird of prey forms; peregrine falcon, bald eagle, red-tail hawk, and golden eagle. I scanned the streets below for anything that would present a threat as we soared back to my house. 

Darrax, maintain arial surveilance. We'll be inside,> I said. 

Okay.> 

The rest of us demorphed on the front lawn and went inside. Stacey ran upstairs to her room to get some clean clothes. She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. I stood downstairs while Rachel guarded the second floor. 

Nothing happening out here,> Darrax reported. 

I sighed. My family was back together with the exception of Shannon. I missed her so much. There were nights where I would cry myself to sleep or just sit and stare at the wall. I had gone to a phsycologist the first couple of weeks after her death. He told me to get out more, go on dates, that sitting at home all the time wasn't good for me. But who would I go out with? Well, there was Cassie. She had been divorced for nearly five years and part of me still loved her, but was it too soon for me to move on? I wouldn't know until I gave it a shot.   



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stacey> 

  


If you've never experienced pure exhilaration, try not having a descent shower in a long time. I rested my head against the wall and let the steaming water run down my back, it felt good and relaxing. I wanted to stay in there all day, but I knew I wasn't safe staying in one place for long. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I slid into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I laced up my black combat boots, put my hair in a ponytail and headed back downstairs. 

"Ready?" Dad asked me. 

"Yep." 

We morphed and the four of us flew back to the hospital. The doctor was in the waiting room talking to everybody when we arrived. 

"He's making excellent progress. He should be able to go home in a day or two," the doctor said. 

"That won't be necessary," someone said. 

"Jason!" Cheyenne shrieked with excitement. 

"I can go home right now. All I had to do was morph and the wounds were gone." 

The doctor walked over and inspected his wrists. "In deed they are. But I want to run some blood tests just in case. Come to the laboratory and we will proceed." 

Dad took Jason to the lab for the blood analysis. I remained quiet as I reflected on the past months of hell I went through. I glanced at David, he was silent. I guess he didn't want to take a chance on starting an argument with Rachel. I knew she hated him with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he so much as breathed wrong around her. Dad always said she was the reckless one of the group, willing to dive into the heat of battle without looking first. I was kind of like that myself. An hour later they returned. 

"The doctor said everything checked out fine and he can go home," Dad said. 

"You need a ride home?" Cassie asked us. 

I smiled. "I think I've got some catching up to do with everyone. You can go ahead Dad, I want to go flying with the others." 

"Don't be gone too long." 

As we started to leave I looked back over my shoulder. "You coming David?" 

"You serious?" he seemed shocked by my invitation. 

"Sure, you're one of us now." 

He smiled and joined us as we rode swiftly on the thermals that rose from the asphalt of the streets and sidewalks. We had to wait a little while for David to finish morphing since he had the older morphing technology. I would have to talk to Ketara about giving him an up-grade. 

"Think Visser One knows you're gone yet?" Travis asked. 

"I hope not," I said. "If so, then we're going to have to relocate and soon."   



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cassie> 

  


My name is Cassandra Chambers, but you can just call me Cassie. I was part of the first resistance Earth had against the Yeerks, now my son Travis is fighting my battle along with his friends. I was driving Jake back to his house, we all had been at the hospital when we heard that his son Jason tried to kill himself early that afternoon. Jake and his family had gone through some rough times. First Stacey, Jason's twin sister, was enslaved by Visser One, then Jake's wife Shannon was murdered. Jake had suffered greatly, more than any of us ever have in the past. I pulled into the driveway and parked. 

"Would you like to come in?" Jake asked me. 

"I suppose I can for a little while." 

I got out and followed him inside, I sat on the sofa and he sat next to me. I could feel that he was tense about something, but what? 

"Is something on your mind?" 

"Hmm? Oh. I don't know, I was just thinking about something." 

"What?" 

"Us and what happened." 

"Oh." 

"I miss you Cassie, more than I should," he said. 

"What do you mean?" 

He seemed nervous about what he wanted to say. "Maybe it's too soon for me to move on, but I'd give anything to have another chance with you." 

"Jake, you know Shannon would want you to be happy," I said, "and so would the kids." 

"Maybe you're right. She wouldn't want me to live my life drowning in her memory." 

"Let's go out for a while, what do you say?" 

"Okay, but it's my treat," he did that slow smile he used to do that made my heart melt. 

"Deal." 

We got back in the car and left for a night on the town. I had a feeling things were going to take off from there.   



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Visser One> 

  


I trudged down the hall to my host's cell. I had to return to the pool to make sure everything was progressing normally and I needed her morphing capabilities in case the Animorphs showed up again. The guards stood lazily by the door and showed disinterest in my arrival. 

"Open the door," I ordered. 

"Visser One has already come for the girl. She left hours ago," one of the guards said. 

"WHAT?! YOU IDIOTS! I am Visser One!" I raged. "How could you let her get away?!" 

"She was escorted out by one of the men whom we assumed was you." 

I was enraged. I grabbed them both by the throats and snapped their necks. Their lifeless bodies slumped to the floor. "Incompetence," I hissed. 

I suddenly had a feeling of who was behind this. I bounded to David's chamber and bolted through the door. He was gone. I called for my two generals: Berenson and Chapman. 

"I want her found now! Alert every Yeerk in the area, tear this town apart if necessary. And when you find that traitor David bring me his head!" 

"I may know where they went Visser," Chapman said. She handed me a note. 

I read the first line, Jason is in the hospital. 

"I shall accompany you to make sure you don't screw up. A ship would be noticed very easily, but a couple of birds..." 

I didn't have the morphing power but I did have the technology in my possession. I went to the lab and retrieved the blue box. Upon touching it I acquired the power, I then gave it to the Chapman host. We morphed birds of prey and flew to the city limits, I wanted something that could spot those two a mile away. When I find them all hell is going to break lose.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Nicole> 

  


It felt good being reunited with my sister. I was afraid that I would never get to see her again. I brushed the thought away and just soared next to her. It was getting dark and we had to flap our wings more often to stay aloft. 

"Maybe we should demorph," Stacey suggested. 

"Good idea," I agreed. 

We landed and reverted back to our human shapes. David shivered in the cool air from his lack of proper clothing. All he wore was a spandex shirt and shorts. Stacey took off her jacket and draped it over his shoulders. 

"Thanks," he said through chattering teeth. 

She looked at Ketara. "Any way you could give him an up-grade?" 

It is possible. Our technology has improved over the years so I believe we can overwrite his version of the morphing power.> 

"There's a cube in my room," I said. 

Stacey snapped her head in my direction. "You have a morphing cube?" 

"She gave it to me for safe keeping." 

"I don't care, it's still dangerous for you to have it. You best get rid of it." 

I rolled my eyes. She was still bossy, even after being a Yeerk puppet. I decided not to listen to her, we may need it later down the line. We morphed again and flew back to my house. I had left my window open to let the breeze in and we dove through and landed on the carpet. 

Once human I got a stepladder, pulled the grate off of the air vent in the ceiling and took out the blue box. "Here we go." 

Ketara took it in her hand and approached David. Place your hand on the square.> David set his hand on top of the cube and removed it a minute later. It is done.> 

David closed his eyes and began to morph. Whoa!> he shouted as he shrank rapidly. Within seconds he was a golden eagle then human again. "I could get used to this." 

Jason handed him some of his clothes to wear. "These should fit." 

David slipped them on over his morphing outfit. Stacey started down the hall towards her room and stopped. She was staring at something downstairs. 

"What is it?" I asked. I was afraid that the Yeerks had found her. 

She put her finger to her lips and gestured for us to come over. I tip-toed quietly to where she was standing and saw my dad talking to Cassie. 

"I had fun tonight Jake," she said. 

"So did I. I never thought I could be happy again, thanks for showing me I can." 

He leaned in close and kissed her passionately. Part of me wanted to throw a fit, but another part told me to be happy for him because he found someone to love once more. They drew apart and smiled, then the world around them came crashing down. 

**CRASH!** the front door was busted down and through it came an army of Controllers lead by Visser One. 

"They found me!" Stacey shrieked. 

"Where's the girl?!" Visser One demanded. 

"I don't know," Dad said. 

Visser One lunged and grabbed Cassie by the throat. "Tell me or she dies!" 

"I told you I don't-" 

"I'm here!" Stacey announced. She was already downstairs before anyone realized it. "Let her go." 

"Hold her." 

Tom and Melissa took her by the arms and held her close to Visser One. He pressed his head against hers and began to squish into her ear canal. 

"Wait!" Dad shouted. "Take me instead." 

"Dad no!" I shouted. 

"Why should I?" 

"What better way to get back at the one who is responsible for destroying the Yeerk empire than to make him your host." 

"I can see your point. It's a trade." He threw Stacey across the room and she crashed into the wall, falling unconscious to the floor. 

"Stacey!" Dad started to run to her aide but Tom and Melissa dragged him over to Visser One. He pressed his ear to the side of his head. Dad struggled and kicked as the Yeerk made its way to the brain. Finally, the kicking stopped. "Put me down you fool!" 

The Iguadon set Dad (now Visser One) down. He twisted his head from side to side, popping the joints in his neck. "Ah. This is more like it! I have to admit, Jake is strong-minded. But I shall break him soon enough, just like I broke Stacey." 

"ROOOWRR!" a black figure tackled him to the floor. The only thing getting broke is going to be your neck! Now guys!> 

Darrax and Ketara leapt over the railing of the staircase and into the living room. The Control-lers attacked as we ran down to join the fight. I morphed to my white tiger morph and swatted down the nearest Controller. Ketara's tail flashed and severed an Iguadon's head. 

Cassie! Get Rachel and Marco, tell them to get here fast!> Stacey shouted. 

Cassie creeped into the next room and picked up the phone while we provided her some cover. 

Watch out!> David yelled. 

I turned in time to see an Iguadon in mid-pounce. He landed on me and began slashing my hide with his claws. AAAAHH!> 

David jumped and sank his fangs into my attacker's throat. He fell dead as his jugular was punctured. He looked at me and smiled (about as good as a lion can smile), then went back to the fight. More and more Controllers poured into the house, we were being outnumbered fast. 

Have no fear, Marco the Mighty is here!> 

Along with Xena.> 

Marco and Rachel barrelled through the Controllers like they were bowling pins. Rachel's grizzly bear slapped a Controller through the wall while Marco's gorilla broke an Iguadon's back over his knee. Stacey was fighting Visser One who had now morphed to Siberian tiger. He was twice her size and overtook her easily. Darrax lashed out with one bladed arm and one of the visser's paws fell to the floor. 

Take my advice and leave before we kill you,> Stacey told the Yeerk. 

You wouldn't kill your father.> 

Better to die than be a Controller, as he used to say.> 

This isn't over yet human! You may win the battle, but it will be I who wins the war.> 

The Yeerks ran and we sat exhausted in a now demolished house. I glanced at Stacey, she was lost in emotion. Dad had sacrificed himself so that she would remain free, that was the ultimate price of love to pay. 

I went over and put her head on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, we'll get him back," I confided. 

"What are we going to do now? Our house is trashed and our parents are no longer with us." 

"You can come stay with us," Rachel offered. "We just got a new house and there's plenty of extra space for all of you." 

Stacey looked over at David then back to Rachel. "What about him? Where will he stay?" 

I knew what was going through Rachel's mind at that moment, she hated David for what he had done to her in the past and was not about to live under the same roof with a traitor who could turn on them any time he chose. 

Rachel let out a long surrendering sigh. "Okay, but I'll be watching you. One false move and your head goes rolling." 

"Thanks, you won't regret this," David said. 

"I better not." 

We arrived at Rachel's house ten minutes later. She was right when she said that it was big. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, almost like our house except it was a little bit bigger. Stacey and I picked a room to share while Jason and David got the other down the hall from us. Michael's was in the basement, I guess he liked living like a gopher, I never really understood his motives. Our rooms were fully furnished with beds and dressers, all we had to do was go get the rest of our stuff and bring it over. Tobias would take the truck and haul everything back. He wasn't happy about David staying with them but he wasn't about to argue with Rachel about it. I crawled into bed and shut my eyes, I was worn out from the fight and the emotional stress I was now faced with. Would I be able to kill my father if it ever came down to it, if there was no other way? Could I strike the blow that would end it all? I wasn't too sure, somehow I knew that in the end it would be left up to Stacey.   



End file.
